Agony is joy
by Dark Mage Hades
Summary: Sabrina Grimm's life is wonderful. Imagine being chained to a wall and tortured everyday without knowing whether it will end. Isn't it wonderful? Hmm... oh yeah, most of her family is captured with her and no one knows that she is captured. What more can you ask?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Warning! Contain violence and possibly adult content!

A/N: this happened about a month after the barrier was broken. I kept the earlier plot the same from all nine books cause they are awesome. And I want to make it clear from the start that English is not my primary language. So please tolerate few grammar mistakes and such. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Third person's PoV

Since she was captured by the scarlet hands, pain has became Sabrina Grimm's world. She was chained on a wall in a dark cell. Daphne, Henry, Veronica, and Granny Relda

Over the past two weeks, her life has been nightmarish. For some odd reason, the mysterious masked torturers only tortured her and her alone. But she was grateful. She prefers being tortured herself than watching Daphne or her other family member get tortured. At this point, the Grimm's has surrendered in escaping.

And she has no hope in escaping. She just hope that this routine will stay and they will hurt her only. She chevked the clock on the wall across the room. Just great! It's fifteen to six am. The most hellish time of the day lately. She prepared herself for the worse.

And it was finally six o'clock. Her cell door bursted open. Three torturers entered. One of them stood by the door with a strange looking magical item in hand. One of them holding a hammer and a very big nail. And the last carried nothing and he was approaching her.

"Good Morning Sabrina! Did you sleep tight?" He said friendly. His words woke everybody up. But She kept her silence. Henry and Veronica started cursing the torturers and Granny Relda plead them to torture herself instead. Daphne Grimm's expression was grim. Daphne has gotten more mature in the past two weeks than she had in the last three years. She looked calm but her tears was slightly visible trickling on her cheeks.

The torturers just laughed at everyone's expression as usual. Suddenly, the approaching torturer punched Sabrina's stomach. Sabrina flinched a little. The man began to beat her mercilessly for about fifteen minutes. But to Sabrina it felt like hours.

Once the man was satisfied, he exited the room and the second torturer approached her with a hammer and a nail. He gently put the tip of the nail in Sabrina's shoulder. "Ready darling? Don't worry, it won't hurt me at all." He slammed his hammer really hard.

The nail pierced through Sabrina's right shoulder. He laugh evilly as she screamed in agony. He repeated the process at her left leg, left arm, and her chest. Then he exited the room with his fellow and they locked the cell. The third man waved his hand and their chain disappeared and a disgusting looking goo that was supposed to be food appeared in front of them.

Not possessing the strength to support her own body, Sabrina fell headfirst to the floor when the chain disappeared. Daphne quickly helped her sit down. Usually, at this time Sabrina would observe the cell to look for possible escape route. But she gave up. Even the Queen of Sneak herself couldn't escape the cell. The cell was a dark small room with no furniture at all. There were only two doors. One leads to a small bathroom and the other was a strong enchanted metal door that leads to God-knows-where. All she knew was that the scarlet hands torturers come from there.

The Grimm have attempted to break the door. But it was futile. Now, the famous fairy tale detectives are nothing more than miserables hopeless figures. The once cheerful and loveable Daphne Grimm has become a grim and silent person. "Sabrina, do you think we will ever get out from here?" Daphne asked. " I don't know Daphne." She replied weakly. Daphne began to tend her injuries and stopped her bleeding with her clothes. Henry, Veronica, and Relda helped.

Once the bleeding stopped they sat down and the room was silent once more. Sabrina thought about other people she knew out there. Puck and Uncle Jake were still adventuring and searching for magic items she bet. and Red were still happily having a world tour, not knowing that most of the Grimm were captured by a group of mysterious psychopaths. She thought that life won't possibly get any worse than this. Well, she didn't know how wrong she was.

The Grimm spent the day doing nothing besides eating the disgusting horrible food to stay alive and going to the bathroom. When it was six pm the cell door bursted open once more. As usual, the Grimm were pulled to the wall by a magical force and chains magically appeared. One of the torturer injected Sabrina an anti-sleep potion and casted a pain augmentation spell on her. Then they left the cell. Great, she has 12 hours of sleepless night to suffer. And by the time that 12 hours end, the torturers will torture her again in the morning. Live is beautiful, what more can you ask?

A/N: it was hard to seperate the real plot and the plots from other sisters Grimm fanfics I read. Rated T now. But I haven't decided yet whether I should change it to M. What do you guys think?

Coming up Chapter 2: Three weeks earlier 


	2. Chapter 2 Three Weeks Earlier

A/N: I would like to thank you to all reviewers. To answer guest, remember that Sabrina is an everafter. Immortal being don't die easily. And they heal freakingly fast.

Chapter 2: Three weeks earlier

Sabrina's PoV

On a peaceful Saturday morning, I woke up on my bed only to find my hair was purple and curly. "Puck!" An earthshaking roar tore the morning silence. Seriously, does Puck have to be this annoying. And why would he prank her on the day of his departure with Uncle Jake. I tried to get up when I realized that i can't. I kicked my blanket and I rope. Damn. He freaking tied me to my bed. Sure enough, Puck went to my room. His face was so amused that you'll thought he just won a lottery. Or got a permission to not take a bath forever.

"Morning, Grimm. You like what I did to your hair?" "You asshole! It's freaking purple! Fix it!" " Don't worry. It will come off by the end of the day." " one day? You want me to look like this all day? You're crazy. Untie me you bastard!

Puck just smiled mischievously. I would love to punch his handsome face. Wait... did I say handsome? Arrrgh! I must be going senile. " Morning lieblings." Granny came to my room just in time. " Granny, please untie me." Puck silently sneaked out of the room while Granny was untying me. " Puck has gone too far this time. Let's see... hmmmm... this knot goes right here... and... that should do it. Now let's see what we can do to fix your hair." "Thanks Granny." "Lieblings, it's just a normal hair dye. Try to wash it. Don't forget to come down." Right. The feast. U forgot about that. I quickly went to the bathroom and wash my hair. Thanks God it came off. Soon my hair was back to it's original blonde.

When I came down I saw that everyone has gathered around the table. I sat down silently and started to eat Granny's weird food. Uncle Jake stood "I see that everyone's here. As you know, today Puck and myself will depart on our adventure. Mr. Canisters will take Red on a world tour, and Hank, Veronica, Sabrina, Daphne, and Basil Jr will move back to New York. So let's have a toast as a family before we depart on our paths!"

Everyone started to say their goodbye. Soon Mr. Canisters left with Red. I was going to say my goodbye to Puck when he suddenly hugged me. That surprised me. " Goodbye Sabrina. Stay safe." With that he let go of me and went to Uncle Jake's side. He said his final goodbye. Then he took out something shiny from his pocket and mumbled something. Uncle Jake and Puck disappeared into thin air.

When I finally got over Puck's hug, I was in a car on the way to NY. I thought that I was free of his annoying pranks. For the first three days in New York I enjoyed myself. But on the fourth day I began to feel lonely. I missed his pranks. And i missed him. I spent most of my days sulking in my room that day. And the next day. And the day after that. Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me. I was free. So why was I upset? Then on the seventh day it happened.

We were having dinner together in our apartment. Suddenly, out door exploded. Three masked men came in. They all held something that looked like magic wands. They waved their wands at us. All I saw was a bright light before I blacked out. We woke up inside a dark room. We were chained to the wall. The room has two doors. A heavy metal door and a wooden door. There are no furniture or anything in the room except for a clock hanging on the wall across the room. It showed six o'clock. Shit, we were unconscious for 12 hours. I heard the metal door bulged. It opened and three masked man came in. I recognized them as the jerks who barges in to our apartment.

Henry's PoV

"Who are you? Where the hell are we?' This is outrageous. Who do these men think they are. They barges into my apartment and kidnapped my family. "That is for us to know and for ypu to not find out." They approached us and observed us. One of them laid his finger on Sabrina's chin. My Sabrina. " Hey, beautiful. You must be Sabrina." He said. " Get your dirty hand off my daughter!" I cannot contain my rage anymore. "What do you want?" Sabrina asked calmly. " They answered together " we want to have fun." One of them took out a knife from his belt. They all looked at Sabrina evilly.

I realized what will happen. My face was filled with horror. " Please stop this. Don't hurt my daughter." I plead them. "Hmm... let me think... nah!" With that he stabbed Sabrina's arm. Her scream was like music to their ears. I realized that they are lunatic psychopaths. They won't listen to reason. They need to get out of here.

I checked on Daphne and Veronica. They were crying. "Please. Don't hurt my sister." Daphne's voice was barely audible. The one who stabbed Sabrina pulled out his knife slowly. He raised her shirt to reveal her stomach. He began to carve the word 'Bitch'. Despite my best effort, the chain won't break. I was forced to watch them torture my daughter.

By the time they are done, Sabrina has the word 'bitch' on her stomach, the word 'slut' on her back, and the word 'stupid' on her leg. When they left the chains disappeared. "Sabrina!" Daphne ran to hug her sister. "Yeah, I will be fine Daphne." " We must escape as soon as we can." I said seriously. "That's right, there's no telling what they will do to Sabrina or Daphne." Veronica said between her sob. I just stared at my injured daughter. I felt helpless. I felt that I failed as a Father. I can't protect her when she need me most. I felt my cheek getting wet. For the first time in a very long time.

A/N: I will try to update at least once a week. But reviews tend to motivate me to update faster. Hmmm... should I make them rape her or not? 


	3. Chapter 3 A Fairy's Denial

A/N: hey guys, I'm back. I decided I won't change it to M... YET. let's just see if i will. Mwahahaha... I'm evil.

*-*-*  
Chapter 3: A Fairy's Denial

Puck's PoV (it's at the same time as chapter 2)

"Puck! Wake up! We gotta move" Jacob's voice woke me up. I was not feeling like walking. We have been exploring the great canyon for a week now. Every day I'm expected to wake up early and follow Jake while he explore the canyon with metal detector in hand. He said he heard a rumour that the famous Grim Reaper's scythe was burried here. I said that whoever told him that rumour was a fraud but he didn't listen.

So here is the trickster king. Covered in mud (not that I mind), burned under the sun (I mind), and legs sore from walking (I extremely mind). Jake said i can't fly cause tourist from the observation deck might see me. My life is nightmarish. I bet Sabrina is having a good time with her family in New York. Stupid self. Why did I called myself that? Because I can't get her out of my mind. So i still think about her? No, forget it... she's just a normal girl u met like other girls... soon I'll forget that right? No! Why? I missed her. I don't. I do. Great, now I'm arguing with myself. But I do miss her. Shut up subconscious!

"Puck! Puck!" Jake's voice broke my fantasies. " What?" I replied. "I think we found it." He dropped his metal detector and began to dig. Soon we were covered in dirt and sweating like crazy. "Bring a shovel next time, okay?" I asked clearly annoyed. "Jake lifted the wooden box and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper that says:  
' If you are searching for the grim reaper's scythe, give up! It's not real. The rumour is fake.'  
"See! I told you." I said triumphantly. " Puck, this letter confirmed it's existence. Don't you know that denial means truth. Let's go find that scythe!"

There goes one extremely exited Jake. Half of myself is annoyed that I have to go through this pointless search again. But the other half of me though about what he said. Denial means truth... lately I kept thinking about Sabrina. I can't forget her. I assumed that I wanted to torment her. But one day my subconscious had this crazy idea that maybe, I loved her and I did all those pranks to seek her attention. But I denied that idea right away.

But ever since, I can't stop thinking about that crazy idea and I can't help but to always deny it. And now i heard that denial means truth. Does that mean I really loved her? No, it can't be. Now I'm denying again. Arrghh, so confusing. I love her. I don't. I love her. I don't. She's beautiful. She's ugly. Am I going to spend the day debating with my subconscious? Probably. I rather not. I rather do. Sometimes, I though that you are programmed to think the opposite of what I think, subconscious. I do, because I love her. Enough already!

And I did spend the day debating with my subconscious. That night I was sitting on a rock, looking at the moon and thinking about her. Jake sat beside me but I just ignored him. Sabrina, I think I do missed you.

Daphne's PoV

"Yeah, there's no telling what they'll do to Sabrina or Daphne." Mom said between her sobs. I looked at my sister. She looked like she's in great pain. I can't find the strong Sabrina I know. I felt that she's as scared as I am. Why must my sister suffer this? She didn't do anything wrong. I just laid there beside my sister, hugging her to comfort her while I tried hard not to touch her injured skin. I did once and she winced. I don't want to cause her anymore pain. I felt my hands wet with blood. Her blood. But I don't care. After a few hours, she finally said something "Daphne, can you let go of me for a second?" "Sure." I replied. She slowly got up. I helped her. And she started to check the room. She even checked the small bathroom Mom found.

She finally gave up few hours later. She announced that there are no possible exit from the room aside from the enchanted heavy metal door. She touched it and she felt her addiction to magic took over. So she quickly let go and go as far as possible from it. At 6 pm sharp, I felt an invisible force pulled me to the wall. The impact was merciless and I felt my body ache. But all I thought was this is worse for Sabrina. Once we hit the wall, chains magically appeared. The metal door bursted open. Four dark figure emerged. The front Guy, who I recognised as the one who tortured Sabrina approached us. "Hello honey, we got a surprise for you all!" He said cheerfully. As the other three figures approached, I recognized two of them as Sabrina's torturers fellow. The three of them are the one who captured us. And the fourth figure was... I gasped. It was the unconscious tied up body of Granny Relda.

A/N: this is angst. You should expect to hear people's emotional thought. And this is hurt/comfort. Knowing me, expect more hurt than comfort. But to ease those with a stressful mind, I'll leak you a secret... this story has a happy ending. That is if I survive long enough to finish this story. Who knows? Probably after I post this the USA will launch a nuclear missile to my country. Or maybe I'll commit a suicide tonight just so this story doesn't have a happy ending. Yes, I'm evil. Mwahahahaha. and to you all, Happy Mwahaha-ing. Mwahahahaha..


End file.
